Jovens Líderes
by Saint Nemui
Summary: É a noite em que Aspros tenta matar o mestre Sage. Sísifo recebeu ordens de manter Sasha segura em sua casa. Enquanto esperam escondidos, conversam e se divertem.


_História escrita para Semana Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

_Não deixe de visitar meu perfil para conhecer os eventos nos quais participo ^^v  
_

_Se você é escritor, venha participar dos eventos da comunidade Olho Azul Fanfics!_

_Se você é leitor, venha ler as fanfics de outros ficwriters da Olho Azul Fanfics!_

* * *

**Jovens Líderes**

* * *

Era noite nas Doze Casas. Por solicitação do mestre, Sasha passaria a noite na casa de Sagitário, em segredo. El Cid montava guarda na frente do templo, como fazia às vezes quando Sísifo desistia do turno da noite por estar cansado ou ocupado. No entanto, aquela vez era diferente. Tinha recebido a ordem para justificar sua presença ali como mera substituição para o descanso de Sísifo, mas, na verdade, reforçava a segurança de sua deusa.

Havia mais uma ordem com a qual o cavaleiro não concordava. Se por acaso passasse por ali um homem mascarado, a instrução era para deixá-lo passar. El Cid, em sua posição como cavaleiro, não podia desobedecer. Portanto, quando viu um homem de pele morena com uma máscara sobre a boca aproximar-se, nada disse e observou-o passar direto pela casa. Preocupava-se com a segurança do mestre, mas as ordens tinham sido bem claras. Haveria punição para quem desobedecesse.

No interior do templo, Sasha acomodava-se no quarto previamente preparado para ela, ao lado de Sísifo. Este fazia o último movimento de uma longa partida de xadrez:

"Cheque-mate."

"Perdi de novo..."

"Perdão. A senhorita pediu que eu não me segurasse."

"Sim... Mas eu achava que dava para vencer pelo menos uma vez! Imagine se esse fosse o meu exército..."

"Isso é só um jogo, Athena-sama. Não tem de pensar nessas coisas, pois estratégia militar é completamente diferente, e a senhorita vem avançando bem nos estudos."

"Mas como você aprendeu a jogar xadrez tão bem?"

"Ah... Tenho o costume de jogar com o Degel. Acredite ou não, ele vence na maior parte das vezes. Com o tempo, aprendi algumas estratégias com ele."

"Talvez eu deva treinar com ele quando tiver tempo."

"É uma pena que seja tão ocupada. Mas hoje é um dia para matar tempo e divertir-se um pouco. Eu teria chamado o Kardia aqui, se ele não fosse barulhento."

"Aliás, por que o mestre pediu para que não fizéssemos barulho?"

"É só uma precaução. Ele está aplicando um teste em Aspros, mas quis mantê-la segura nesse período. Não se preocupe com isso... Eu acredito que tudo ocorra bem."

"Mas eu estou preocupada. Ele usou o seu nome para espalhar um boato pelo Santuário. E se o Aspros ficar com raiva de você?"

"Não seria a primeira vez que ele ficaria, na verdade. Além disso, tudo o que eu sou é para beneficiar o Santuário. Eu não me importo de o mestre utilizar o meu nome, nem de arcar com as consequências. Eu só espero, realmente, que tudo dê certo. Na verdade, eu não gosto do método que está empregando, mas... reconheço ser necessário no caso do Aspros..."

"E se tudo der certo?"

"Então teremos um herdeiro para o trono do Grande Mestre."

"Você daria um bom mestre, Sísifo."

"Não... O Aspros tem se preparado há anos para esse posto. Ele tem se dedicado de corpo e alma para os estudos e para ser um cavaleiro exemplar. Não acho justo me colocar como obstáculo no caminho dele, Athena-sama. Além disso, não acredito que o trono do grande mestre combine comigo. Descer para os campos de treino e orientar os soldados é a melhor parte do meu dia. Eu também não poderia fazer missão em outros lugares. Seria uma pena. Agora que o Regulus se intitulou como cavaleiro, eu me sinto mais seguro para realizar missões fora."

"Eu te entendo. Eu também gostaria de ter essa liberdade."

"Eu não chamaria de liberdade, já que só posso sair para cumprir ordens. Mas é bom respirar outros ares. Se as coisas com o Aspros derem certo, podemos programar um passeio pelo Santuário. Já faz tempo desde a última vez que a senhorita desceu."

"Normalmente você é o primeiro a recusar, Sísifo."

"De vez em quando é bom, mas nem sempre. Nos últimos tempos, tenho ficado mais ansioso com a chegada da Guerra Santa. Desculpe se soo muito rigoroso."

"Não, você tem razão. Não faz muito tempo que um grupo de espectros tentou invadir o Santuário. Por sorte, nossos soldados os derrotaram, mas soube que dois homens morreram e vários ficaram feridos. Quando cheguei aqui, não acreditava que pudesse haver uma guerra no Santuário, pois tudo parecia pacífico. Mas agora eu sinto que é real. Às vezes eu olho para as Doze Casas e tento imaginá-la sem a segurança, tomada pela batalha. E eu acho que meu modo de olhar as coisas tem mudado de acordo com a aproximação da guerra."

"Não é só o seu. Eu tenho sentido a tensão crescer entre os soldados nos últimos tempos. Muitos homens desistiram da posição de soldado e voltaram a ser simples servos, apenas porque temem a morte. E tivemos alguns casos de deserção entre os cavaleiros da categoria bronze."

"Um deles foi executado na semana passada, não foi? Eu não gosto disso. Já pedi ao Sage para impedir isso, mas ele diz que a lei é necessária para manter as condições no Santuário."

"Athena-sama, eu concordo com ele, e também acredito que os traidores não podem permanecer impunes. No entanto, eu não acredito que todos os desertores sejam traidores de fato. Ora, o que une cavaleiros, soldados e servos neste ambiente é um culto que todos nós temos por sua sagrada figura. Quem trai a fé tem de ser punido, pois trai valores que impôs a si próprio. Mas nem todos eles traem a fé. Eles apenas estão com medo da morte, o que é natural a todos enquanto se vive. Menos ao Kardia, imagino. Não é errado ter medo, nem é motivo de vergonha. Não é, de maneira alguma, um crime a ser punido. Ele é apenas um inimigo dentro de nós mesmos, que podemos ou não derrotar."

"Você tem medo de morrer na guerra? Todos os cavaleiros de ouro parecem não ter medo de morrer."

"Só um tolo muito tolo não teria medo. Até certa medida, o medo é bom para nos manter vivos, Athena-sama. É a noção básica de autopreservação. No entanto, um cavaleiro não pode se dar ao luxo de perder a luta contra o medo. É por isso que soldados podem desistir da guerra, mas não um cavaleiro. Quando a senhorita voltou da viagem com o Kardia, tive receio de que tivesse perdido o medo completamente, como ele. Ainda bem que não."

"Ele tem outros medos, mas é orgulhoso demais para admitir, Sísifo. E ele não é irresponsável como você imagina."

"Eu sei que devia acreditar mais nele... Só preciso de mais tempo."

Um dos maiores esforços de Sísifo para agradá-la era tolerar a existência do vizinho e permitir que Sasha passasse mais tempo com Kardia, a quem via como um irmão mais velho. O trauma da viagem ainda o perturbava, e Degel lhe repetia: Kardia era relativamente seguro. Era esse 'relativamente' que o deixava inseguro.

"Seria bom se vocês se dessem melhor. São vizinhos, afinal."

"Ele não é um mau vizinho. Creio que seja apenas uma desarmonia entre nossos temperamentos, mas não se preocupe. Eu tenho um grande respeito por ele, e não tenho dúvidas do apreço que ele tem pela senhorita. Tanto que eu não tenho dúvidas de que ele a protegeria até o fim. Talvez eu devesse tê-lo chamado, afinal..."

"Hum... acho que ele não conseguiria ficar quieto."

"Eu faria com que ele se calasse."

"Isso não seria bom, Sísifo! Eu gosto dele do jeito que é!"

"Está bem... Deixemos esse assunto de lado. Deseja outra partida, Athena-sama? Ou prefere fazer outra coisa? Creio que ainda esteja cedo demais para dar o dia como encerrado, não?"

"Eu queria conversar com você por mais tempo. Tudo bem?"

"Sim. El Cid está guardando a casa, enquanto eu cuido das coisas aqui dentro."

"Você pode contar mais sobre as viagens?"

"Eu já contei tudo que poderia para a senhorita, e já faz um bom tempo que não viajo. O que me diz de uma história que eu ouvi de um velho soldado? Não sei se ela me chegou bem contada, porque ele estava bêbado quando conversamos..."

"Eu quero ouvir!"

"Está bem... Aconteceu enquanto eu procurava pela senhorita, em minha viagem na Península Itálica. Eu parei em uma taverna à noite para comer e dormir um pouco, e o dono de lá estava brigando com um velho bêbado que não tinha mais dinheiro para pagar bebida. Eu só estava por perto, jantando na minha mesa, quando ele se sentou comigo e pediu para que eu lhe pagasse uma bebida. Eu disse que meu dinheiro não podia ser gasto com coisas triviais, pois, afinal, era do Santuário. Ele insistiu e disse que minha cicatriz do pescoço me entregava, e que, como soldado, eu tinha a obrigação de pagar a ele uma bebida para que pudesse esquecer a agruras da guerra. Então eu concordei em pagar apenas uma garrafa. Essa era a minha intenção no começo, mas acabei pagando vários drinques para ele. Eu vou explicar: assim que começou a beber, pôs-se a contar várias anedotas. Eu fiquei ouvindo sobre vários assuntos, até o final da garrafa. Então ele voltou a insistir por mais bebidas e ofereceu em troca mais histórias. Eu fui recusando até que ele me falou sobre uma menina com poderes sobrenaturais. E foi assim que eu acabei lhe pagando mais bebidas. Havia a chance de que ele se referisse à senhorita, Athena-sama."

"Ele sabia de mim?"

"Na verdade não. Mas essa não deixou de ser uma história intrigante. Começou quando ele, na guerra na Espanha, refugiava-se em uma casa com um companheiro ferido. Lá fora, o exército português caçava os homens dispersos nas ruas. As vozes dos soldados e o trote dos cavalos passando faziam com que ele não pensasse em nada além do medo. Seu companheiro tinha levado uma bala no abdome e estava morrendo. Não havia como chamar um médico. Tudo o que se podia fazer era estancar o sangue e rezar para que ele não morresse. E foi no meio desse nervosismo que a tal criança apareceu, abrindo a porta, como se fosse um fantasma."

"Sísifo, essa história é muito estranha. Como a menina conseguiu abrir a porta? Ela estava trancada, certo? E como ela passou por todos os soldados portugueses?"

"Ótimas observações, senhorita. Eu também perguntei o mesmo, e o homem me disse que a porta, trancada por uma tora de madeira, tremeu, até que essa madeira caísse no chão. Não havia explicação razoável para isso. Ele disse não entender como a menina conseguiu passar pelos soldados. Ela era estranha: não sorria, não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Usava um vestido sujo e meio rasgado, tinha os cabelos desgrenhados e uma pele muito clara. Ele me disse que ela era tão magra que parecia não ter nenhum músculo por baixo da pele. Pois essa menina entrou sem falar nada, aproximou-se do amigo dele, colocou a mão sobre o ferimento e... começou a brilhar. Eu desconfio que tenha sido cosmos, e até pedi que ele me descrevesse esse brilho. Infelizmente ele não lembrava muito bem. Mas o surpreendente é que o ferimento se curou por completo. Então, a menina, sem dizer nada, deu as costas e saiu de casa. Ele não teve coragem de ir atrás dela, pois os soldados ainda estavam no lado de fora."

"Você acredita nesse relato?"

"Até hoje eu não sei se acredito ou não, Athena-sama. Mas, independente de ser verdade ou não, é uma boa história, e não acaba aí. Os soldados portugueses foram obrigados a recuar com a chegada de reforços, e o velho soldado descobriu que seu amigo não foi o único a ser curado. Muitos homens relataram o mesmo milagre. Mas como os portugueses não viram uma menina tão estranha andando nas ruas? Não se sabe... Nos dias a seguir, um oficial fez uma intensa investigação sobre essa menina, e descobriu outra criança, igual à primeira. Era a sua irmã gêmea. Mas essa menina era uma enferma, vítima de um estranho fenômeno. Todas as noites, o corpo dela ia se tornando de pedra. Como as pernas dela estavam petrificadas, não tinha sido ela a criança a vagar pelas casas. E, investigando seu passado, o oficial descobriu algo pior: a suposta irmã gêmea da menina já estava morta. Tinha morrido em um acidente. Estavam as duas sozinhas em casa, e uma delas morreu caindo da escada. Na época houve boatos de que tivesse sido obra da irmã, mas nada conseguiram provar."

"Isso vai ficar muito assustador, Sísifo? Essa história é medonha..."

"Desculpe se a deixei com receio. Como eu disse, o velho estava muito bêbado, então pode ser que a história verdadeira seja muito diferente da que estou contando. De qualquer forma, depois de dois meses, o coração da menina transformou-se em pedra, e ela faleceu. Então... no dia seguinte, todos os homens que foram salvos pela misteriosa irmã apareceram mortos, por uma razão inexplicável. E fim. O velho soldado jurou dizer a verdade para mim, Athena-sama, mas é uma história absurda demais para ser verdade. O que me diz?"

"Não sei... Parece que a irmã morta pegou a vitalidade daquela que estava viva e deu para os feridos... Mas eu só estou torcendo para que não seja verdade!"

"Se for verdade, aconteceu há muitos anos. Não vá ter pesadelos sobre isso. É só uma história intrigante que nunca saiu da minha cabeça. No final, conversei bastante com aquele soldado, e vi que era um homem muito inteligente e experiente. Foi uma boa surpresa em minha viagem, mesmo tendo gastado dinheiro com as bebidas. No dia seguinte, em vez de alugar um quarto, acampei na rua para compensar os gastos. Mas valeu a pena. A taverna é um ótimo lugar para ouvir histórias."

"É verdade! A Calvera me contou varias histórias quando o Kardia me levou para a taverna dela."

"...O Kardia a levou para uma taverna?"

"Sim!"

Sísifo levantou-se da cadeira, cerrando os punhos.

"Eu vou repreendê-lo e já volto, Athena-sama."

Sasha apressou-se para detê-lo. Atravessou o quarto e segurou-lhe o pulso, exasperada.

"Não, Sísifo! Não aconteceu nada de mais! A Calvera é uma pessoa muito boa, e o Kardia ficou do meu lado o tempo inteiro! Eu gostei de ficar lá, então..."

Parando, Sísifo soltou um suspiro e comentou, em tom sarcástico.

"Relativamente responsável... Athena precisa dar juízo pra ele. Ah, ela não pode. Que coisa..."

"Sísifo..."

"Perdão. O sangue sobe quando eu me lembro dessa viagem. Pensando bem, eu não posso sair desta casa. Ah, que seja..."

"Acho que eu devia ter mantido isso em segredo, não é? Agora você nunca vai ser amigo do Kardia?"

"Eu não o odeio, Athena-sama. Eu sei que ele tem um bom coração. A senhorita gosta mesmo dele, não é?"

"Eu gosto sim."

Não dava para contrariar a deusa. Sísifo sorriu:

"Se ele a deixou contente, então sou grato a ele."

"Obrigada, Sísifo..."

"Quando as coisas se acalmarem, vou chamá-lo para conversar. Não é que eu não confie nele. Na verdade, eu confio mais nele do que no Aspros..."

Algumas batidas na porta interromperam a conversa. Uma serva esticou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

"Sísifo-sama, desculpe incomodar..."

"Está tudo bem. O que foi?"

"Um mensageiro veio da sala do mestre. Ele disse que Aspros-sama está morto."

"Como é que é?!"

"O mensageiro disse que Aspros-sama tentou matar o Grande Mestre. Ele foi detido por Asmita-sama e pelo irmão gêmeo, um homem chamado Defteros."

"Como está o Grande Mestre?"

"Ele está seguro. O mensageiro diz que o perigo já passou."

"Então ele falhou no teste... Aspros..."

"Mais uma coisa: Kardia-sama está do lado de fora, discutindo com El Cid-sama. Ele está tentando subir as Doze Casas, contrariando o desejo do Grande Mestre. Ele está preocupado com Athena-sama. Podemos revelar que ela está sob a nossa guarda?"

"Eu mesmo irei acalmá-lo. Obrigado por avisar."

"Eu vou com você", disse Sasha, avançando para a porta.

Quando saíram, viram El Cid e Kardia exibindo seus cosmos, prontos para iniciar uma batalha. Sísifo colocou-se entre os dois, e Sasha correu para Kardia, abraçando-o.

"Kardia, não!"

"Sasha?! Você está bem?! Você desceu sozinha da sala do mestre?"

"Ela estava comigo o tempo todo", informou Sísifo, irritado. "Eu agradeceria se você se dirigisse a ela com mais respeito, Kardia. É Athena-sama."

"Dane-se a educação! O que diabos está acontecendo lá em cima? Primeiro o mestre dá as instruções para deixar um sujeito esquisito subir as Doze Casas! Agora todos esses cosmos em conflito... Mas que droga o Asmita está fazendo lá? E que história é essa de que Aspros morreu? Me explique!"

"Eu também não sei os detalhes, mas foi um teste. Sage-sama estava aplicando um teste para verificar se o Aspros era merecedor do título de Grande Mestre. Ele sempre foi muito rigoroso, e eu temo que a falha implicasse na própria vida de Aspros... Athena-sama está comigo apenas por precaução..."

"Mas que porcaria toda é essa, Sísifo? Estavam dizendo que você era o escolhido para ser o próximo mestre!"

"Isso foi só um boato. Eu recusei a candidatura por causa do Aspros... Aspros... O que foi que ele fez...?"

El Cid, que agora olhava para os templos acima, voltou-se ao melhor amigo:

"Acha que devemos subir, Sísifo?"

"Independente do que tenha acontecido, a ordem é mantermos e protegermos Athena-sama no meu templo por esta noite. Vou mandar um servo para buscar mais informações. Por hora, vamos todos nos acalmar. Athena-sama?"

Vendo Sasha ainda abraçada a Kardia, que a acolhia com uma das mãos, Sísifo perdeu a vontade de brigar com o colega. Às vezes, queria estrangular Kardia pelas loucuras que fizera com Sasha. No entanto, a simplicidade do colega era um porto seguro para ela. Sísifo sentia um pouco de inveja da liberdade à qual Kardia se dava direito. Sabia que Sasha não se importaria se usassem uma linguagem menos polida com ela, mas tinha em mente que seu dever também era ensiná-la a ser Athena. Só que era doloroso vê-la suportar as mortes dos cavaleiros.

"Kardia, eu mandarei um mensageiro para a sua casa também. Assim, você não poderia passar a noite em meu templo, apenas por hoje? Acredito que isso ajudaria a acalmar Athena-sama."

"Tsc... Vou ter que dar uma de babá de novo? Que coisa."

"Athena-sama não é mais uma criança. E não precisa fazer se não quiser. Eu só estou pedindo."

"Não, eu faço. Fazer o quê? Vem, Sasha!"

Sasha seguiu o cavaleiro de Escorpião para o interior do templo. Sísifo passou as instruções para os servos e ficou um pouco do lado de fora, ao lado de El Cid, observando o templo do Grande Mestre. No momento, tudo parecia tranquilo, pelo menos no lado de fora.

"Dizem que gêmeos são sinal de azar", comentou El Cid. "O ditado se confirma."

"Não, El Cid. Somos nós que tornamos as vidas dos gêmeos um verdadeiro inferno. Acreditando que são amaldiçoados, nós os amaldiçoamos. Não precisava ser assim."

"Você tem um coração mole demais. Aspros atentou contra a vida do mestre. Ele é um traidor e pagou com a vida. Você era a escolha certa o tempo inteiro."

"Concordo que ele tenha se tornado um traidor. Mas discordo quanto a eu ser a escolha certa."

"O que vai fazer agora? Vai aceitar uma segunda candidatura? Nenhum dos cavaleiros de ouro está no seu nível. Ou vai sugerir outro?"

"Você ou Aldebaran seriam ótimas escolhas. Eu só aceitaria se fosse a última opção, mas faria por obrigação, e não por gosto. Não me dou bem com política. Eu sou um soldado. Meu lugar é no campo de batalha, ao lado de você e de todos os nossos companheiros."

"Está dizendo que Aldebaran e eu combinamos com um trono?"

Sísifo riu e respondeu:

"Nenhum de nós! Ainda é cedo demais... Vamos deixar que a escolha caia nas mãos do mestre e esperar. Eu vou voltar pra dentro. Obrigado por me substituir na vigília."

"É meu dever."

Os acontecimentos da noite deixaram uma nuvem de insegurança sobre as Doze Casas. A guerra se aproximava, e Aspros caíra de forma lamentável. Dos veteranos, só restaram Sísifo e Aldebaran. Tinha a obrigação, como mais velho, de ser referência para os companheiros. Agora, mais do que nunca.

Kardia brigava com Sasha por algum motivo trivial quando entrou no templo. Apesar da irritação pelo modo rude do colega, decidiu fazer vista grossa e continuou a orientar os servos para que preparassem um quarto para Kardia também. Depois de um tempo, notou que Sasha estava bem mais calma. Não conseguia entender direito aquela relação; só sabia que fazia bem a ela.

Olhou para a estante no canto do cômodo. Havia ali todos os livros com os conhecimentos básicos para um candidato a mestre do Santuário. Estudara-os por precaução: caso não houvesse mais ninguém para assumir o comando sobre os cavaleiros, ele teria de estar preparado.

Pegou um dos livros, sentou-se à mesa e pôs-se a estudar.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
